


Two Blue Lines

by Traviosita9124



Series: Two Blue Lines [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons deal with Jemma's declaration in "Leopold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Blue Lines

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His world had narrowed to white noise and two little blue lines.

Pregnant. Jemma was pregnant.

He can’t even tear his eyes from the stick when he manages to rasp out, “When? How?”

She’s dropped her arms back to her sides, taking the bit of plastic that’s changed their lives out of his line of sight and allowing him to look at her. There are no tears, yet, but she looks… shaky, for lack of a better word. Still, she manages to scoff at his question.

“Really, Fitz?”

He understands why sarcasm would be her first response; she’s scared, and Simmons falls back on sarcasm when she’s afraid and isn’t sure how to fix something. So, he pulls her closer so he can nudge her nose with his own before muttering, “Ye kno’ tha’s not wha’ I mean’, Jem.”

It bothers him that she still can’t meet his eyes.

She slips her left hand into his right, knotting their fingers together as she finally looks up, giving him a connection he hadn’t realized he’d been craving. She gives him a one word answer, too.

“Ireland.”

Heat washes over him as memories of her beneath him, moaning in pleasure, flood his mind. He recalls all the soft places on her he’d discovered that night, the different sounds he’d heard her make (that he’d caused her to make), the way she felt around him… his groin stirred, much to his shame. It was no time for that, not when she was upset.

He steps back, as much to get himself under control as to look at her. She looks scared more than anything, and it breaks his heart to know that what she’s afraid of is his reaction.

He’s known he’s loved her for a while, since well before Ireland. If he’s honest, he loved her even before that bloody Chitauri virus, he just hadn’t admitted it prior to that, not even to himself. Despite that fact, he’s conflicted. His upbringing is telling him to drop to one knee and offer to marry her, but a selfish part of him is displeased at being thrust deeper into the relationship sooner than expected.

It’s everything he’d wanted, just too soon, and he can’t help but mourn the loss of the early stages of a relationship, the easing in and relearning each other as lovers.

She’s waiting for him to speak, and his continued silence is clearly making her nervous. Her fidgeting is nearly uncontrollable. He slides his right hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing across her cheek bone before leaning in to kiss her chastely.

“Wha’e’er ye wan’, Jem, tha’s wha’ we’ll do. We can leave S.H.I.E.L.D. if ye wan’, or we can raise th’ babe on th’ Bus.”

She gives him a watery chuckle for that line, bringing a small smile to his lips.

“May would love that,” she giggles into his chest as she steps closer.

He wraps his arms around her, bringing her solidly against his body. He’s struck by a feeling of rightness so strong it nearly knocks him on his arse.

“Bottom line is tha’ we do it together.” He gives her another small kiss, this one with slightly more heat, and is gratified to feel her smile against his lips.

Suddenly, their prospects don’t seem all that dismal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
